Chef Go Happy
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 11. Chef i Alice siedzą i rozglądają się.. Alice: '''Gdzie jest ten cholerny pilot?! '''Chef: '''Powinnaś go pilnować! '''Alice: Ale to ty przecież nagrywałeś sobie program 100 i 1 sposób samogwałtu. Chef sie zarumienił. Alice: Mnie nie interesuje co robisz w wolnych chwilach. Mnie interesuje gdzie jest pilot! Zachwile będzie rozpoczęcie 2 sezonu Kto jest Prawdziwym Ojcem Pablito? Chef: Popatrz. Kamera jest włączona... Alice: 'O nie!..Ekhem...Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Przybyliśmy do Angli no i ja zostałam tak jakby zamknięta w pokoju. '''Chef: '''Raczej ogłuszona-(chihocze)-'' '''Alice: Znajcie ten pilot albo....A zatem.. Izzy przejeła pałeczke. Zawodnicy szukali sztucznych sztabek złota. Victor i Sylvia znaleźli prawdziwą przez co mieliśmy policje na karku. Udało im sie wyplątać..w miare i to oni byli nietykalni...Odpadł za to Rory wiekszością głosów. Kto będzie następny? Kto wygra program? Dowiecie się tego w The Adventures of the World. Chef: '''Znalazłem pilota! '''Alice: '''To przełącz na kanał WLDT... ' Klasa 1 Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Victor chowa się za barkiem a Sylvia za fotelami rzucaja w siebie czym się da.. Sylvia: To był lakier do paznokci z francji pacanie! Victor: To dalczego pisało Kethup?! Sylvia: Pisało Kenthuop.. naklejka się narwała... wylałeś mój najdroższy lakier do sedesu! Sylvia rzuca fotelem w Victora. Victor: Co ty robisz?! Sylvia: 'Próbuje ciebie zabić! ''Sylvia wyjmuje drugi fotel gdy nagle wchodzi Alice i zabiera fotel.. '''Alice: '''Ty jesteś naprawde porąbana... '''Sylvia: '''Wylał mój lakier.. '''Alice: Możesz złość odreagować w zadaniu!.. Victor: 'Potwierdzam.. ''Wchodzi Chef. '''Chef: '''Alice?! Nie mam zamiaru tego włożyć.. '''Alice: Ależ masz.. Victor: Zagrajcie w Kamień, Papier, Nożyce.. Alice: Ja tylko umiem grać w Kamień, Zero kasy, Zwolnienie.. Chef: '''Jednak założe... '''Alice: Cieszę się.. Klasa 2 Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kendal, Kelly i RJ grają w karty. Kendal: '''A jak wygracie to co zrobicie z kasą? '''RJ: Otworzę prywatną klinike leczeń raka lub zrobią największa imprezkę jo jakiej słyszał świat. (Kelly: Niech zrobi to pierwsze bo od drugiego i jej towarzystwa wszyscy dostaną zawału.) Kelly: '''Ja jeszcze nad tym nie myślałam... '''Kendal: Pewnie wybrałbym się na rejs do okoła Włoch. (Kelly: Wybierze się w rejs... Statkiem Costa Concordia..) RJ: Słyszycie pipanie.. Kelly: Nie...Zaraz... Ja słysze ciche odliczanie.. Kendal: A widzicie wybrzyszenie w jednym z fotelów?! Kendal małym nożykiem przecina fotel po czym widzi bombe z liścikiem "Hejka... Postanowiłam zastawić bombe w razie gdyby Alice mnie wyrzuciła..Hi Hi. Mówiąc Włochy odblokowaliście Bombe ponieważ...yy..ee...niewiem..Hi Hi...Rozbrojcie bombe albo zmykajcie... Izzy P.S : W czasie gdy czytałeś ten liścik licznik wskazuje ostatnie 10 sekund.." Kednal z resztą ucieka do Klasy 1.. Bomba wybucha a cały samolot leci w dół.. Chefowi udaje się jednak jakoś wylądować.. Przed samolotem...gdzieś w Afryce Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Alice krzyczy w niebo głosy... Sylvia i Victor stoją jak wryci. Kelly leży na ziemi . RJ straciła przytomność a Kendal wariuje. Alice: '''No i samolot do dupy! '''Chef: '''Niee... Brakuje 400 litrów benzyny. Częsci do skrzydła i załatać dziury oraz zrobić podłoge w klasie 2. '''Alice: (Patrzy się na niego jakby chciała go zabić wzrokiem) ''Gdzie mieliśmy wylądować?! '''Chef:' Około 10 metrów stąd jest rezerwat. Tam mieliśmy być.. Alice: 'Całe szczęście że wylądowałeś te 2 metry dalej bo tak byśmy walneli w góre lodową...Góre Lodową?!..Ja zwariowałam... '''Victor: '''Sprawdziłem to jest plastikowa góra na parade rezerwatu... ''Alice zemdlała... 'Chef: '''Przejdzcie się a ja w tym czasie obudzę Alice i zawołam fahowców do naprawy ''Victor i Kendal wzieli RJ pod ręce. A Sylvia obudziła Kelly.Wszyscy poszli do rezerwatu. Droga do rezerwatu Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png RJ obudziła się . Wyszscy rozmyślali nad sobą i samolotem. '''Kendal: '''Po co my w tym show jesteśmy?! '''Kelly: Chyba dla pieniędzy pajacu!... Kendal: Taaa...Tylko że mało nie wybuchliśmy!.. Victor: '''Nie histeryzuj... '''RJ: Chwila... Gdy szukaliśmy skąd idzie odgłos . W fotelu było małe rozdarcie... Kelly: I co? RJ: '''To że Izzy miała mnóstwo czasu by załadować bombe... Ktoś zapomniał poprostu zaczyć tego... Co oznacza że bomba mogła zostać załadowana niedawno.. '''Sylvia: Twoja hipoteza jest niejasna...To nawet nie fakty... RJ: To teraz coś powiem... Jeden z nas może być szpiegiem Izzy lub Alice a w najgorszym Chrisa.. Victor: Troche sobie wymyślasz teraz.. (Victor: '''RJ jest bardziej podejrzliwa niż Kendal... No chyba że chce coś ukryć. W takim wypadku ja sam bym tak robił że bym szukał poszlak lub zwalił na kogoś..Śledczy rzadko jest podejrzany) '''Kendal: Byliśmy tam tylko we 3 . To oznacza że tylko 3 osoby były w pokoju i mogly zamontować bombe.. Sylvia: Ej... Odchodzimy od tematu i gry.. Chodźmy do tego rezerwatu.. (Sylvia: Jeżeli jest ten szpieg to nie wiem kto nim jest..) (Victor: Stawiam na RJ) (Kelly: Wiem kto jest szpiegiem ale nie powiem tego...Chce wyrzucić RJ bo nie chciała sojuszu) (Kendal: Nie jestem pewien. Musze powiedzieć że albo RJ albo Kelly) (RJ: Pewnie to Kelly) Rezerwat Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Alice podjerzdza na wuzku. Wszyscy dochodzą. Kendal: Eee? Co ci się stało? Alice: '''Nic..Poprostu nie chce mi się stać. Odkąd nie ma Izzy nie mam fotelu z człowieka.. '''Sylvia: Jakie dzisiejsze zadanie.... Alice: Macie tu pistolety na farbe.. Alice rzuca pistolety.. Alice: 'Każdy z was musi trafić jak najwięcej razy Chefa z przebraniu małpy.. Dwie ooby z największym winikiem trafień dostaną ułatwienie w następnym zadaniu.. '''RJ: '''To musi być łatwe.. '''Alice: '''Chef biega po całym otwartym rezerwacie ... Biegnijcie.. Przy starym drzewie Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Victor szuka Chefa po czym podlatuje RJ. '''RJ: I co ? Strzeliłeś? Victor: '''Nie, ty będziesz pierwsza.. '''RJ: '''Naprawde? To był sarkazm? '''Victor: Ktoś tu wreście rozumie.. RJ: 'Jesteś nie miły.. '''Victor: '''Nie zadaje się ze szpiegami.. '''RJ: '''Nie jestem szpiegiem.. '''Victor: '''Taaa, Jasne.. ''RJ chciała strzelić w głowe Victor ale ten się pochylił.. Strzeliła ona w Chefa.. '''Victor: Ha ha! Co?!.. Masz już 1 punkt.. RJ: 'Twoja prognoza się sprawdziła że będe pierwsza.. '''Victor: '''Idź tam gdzie cię chcą... ''Smutna RJ odeszła a Victor biegł za Chefem próbując go trafić.. Gdzieś na ma małej pustyni w rezerwacie Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kelly i Kendal chodzi w kółko szukając Chefa aż wreście przyleciała RJ.. 'RJ: '''Co robicie? '''Kelly: '''A jak ci się wydaje szpiegu? '''RJ: '''Nie jestem szpiegiem.. Ty też tak myślisz Kendal? '''Kendal: '''Nie wiem co myśle...Dzisiaj rano szwędałaś się koło tego fotela. Bardzo cicho chodziłaś.. '''RJ: '''Bo nie chciałam was obudzić.. '''Kendal: '''To nie wystarczające argumenty.. ''Nagle Chef wyskoczył z krzaczka... RJ, Kelly i Kendal zaczeli strzelać...RJ próbowała podejść ale Kelly podstawiła jej noge i pdła na Kendala robiąc że tylko on i ona nie trafił w Chefa.. 'Kendal: '''Nosz Kurde! Dziękuje za pomoc...Szpiegu! '''RJ: '''Ale..ale? ''RJ zaczeła płakać.. Kendal odszedł... '''Kelly: Nie płacz..To nie twoja wina że ci podstawiłam noge szpiegu. RJ rozłościła się.. Zaczeła bić się z Kelly.. Początkowo Kelly wygrywała ale RJ złapała ją i zaczeła jej w twarz uderzać kolanem.. Prawie jej wyrwała włosy ale Kelly zdąrzyła się wydostać i uciec.. Chris: Coś ostatnio dziwne są niektóre zdarzenia w tym show.. Walka była super.. RJ nadal jest uważana za szpiega..Co najlepsze sam niewiem kto nim jest...Po przerwie zobaczycie więcej...A właściwie nie będzie przerwy bo nikt nie chciał nam dać reklamy więc tylko będzie ściemnienie i powrót.. (Reklama) (Koniec Reklamy) Przed wielką skałą Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia stoi pod skałą i celuje do Chefa z oddali. RJ staje na skale pod nią po czym skała się załamuje i RJ razem z kamieniami spada na Sylvie.. Sylvia: '''Co ty robisz?! '''RJ: '''Chciałam zobaczyć jakie postępy masz.. '''Sylvia: '''Chcesz mnie pobić?! '''RJ: Jak to? Sylvia: Kelly mi opowiedziała że ja pobiłaś.. RJ: 'Ale to nie tak.. '''Sylvia: '''Nie ty ją pierwszą uderzyłaś? '''RJ: '''Nie ale.. '''Sylvia: '''Lubie cię ale nie chce ryzykować...szpiegu.. ''RJ smutna odeszła.. Zdąrzyła jedynie zabrać strzelbe sylvi i strzelić w Chefa. Oddała ją i odeszła.. Rezerwat Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy zsapani przybiegli do Alice.. Chef też przyleciał.. 'Alice: '''Sprawdźmy ile każdy razy strzelił... RJ jeden raz..Sylvia jeden raz..Kelly jeden raz... Dzisiaj dziewczyny rządzą... Każda z was dostanie to coś.. ''Chris dał Sylvii słoik pinezek.. RJ kanister oleju silnikowego.. Kelly zaś skurki od bananów.. '''Sylvia: '''Co to ma być?! '''Kelly: Dołączam do tego pytania.. Alice: Drugie zadanie to uciekanie przed wściekłym tłumem obrońców małp do linii mety.. Te oto rzeczy albo spowolnią wściekły tłum albo zawodników...Kto będzie ostatni albo zostanie porwany przez tłum odpada.. Wielka droga Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Start Zawodnicy wystartowali a za nimi tłum... Kelly: Wiecie że ja będe pierwsza.. Victor: 'Nie doczekanie twoje... ''Kelly wyrzuca skórki od bananów w strone Victora ale on przez nie przelatuje.. '''Victor: Czas cie nauczyć pokory... Victor wyprzedza Kelly... Połowa okrążenia Na samym przodzie jest nadal Victor a koło niego Sylvia i Kendal.. Kelly i RJ na samym końcu.. Sylvia: '''Chcesz pinezke? '''Victor: Nie dzięki.. Victor strąca słoik z pinezkami z rak Sylvi pod nogi RJ.. RJ: 'Auć! Auć! Auć! Aaaaaałaaaa! ''Kelly wyprzedza RJ a następnie Kendala.. RJ przez nieuwage upuszcza kanister z beznyną .. Część tłumu się przewraca '''Kendal: '''Nie moge przegrać! '''Kelly: Ale przegrywasz.. Kendal wyprzedza Kelly. Sylvia i Victor ją też.. RJ: 'I bardzo dobrze.. ''Kelly dała w twarz RJ.. '''RJ: Stop! Tłum się zatrzymał jak i zawodnicy . RJ: Rezygnuje. Alice: Jak to? RJ: '''Jeżeli uważacie mnie za szpiega to jak odejde to już go nie będziecie mieli a nawet jeśli przekonacie się że nim nie jestem.. Kelly mnie sprowokowała dlatego ją walnełam. '''Sylvia: '''Ale RJ, ja.. '''RJ: Nic nie szkodzi... Kibicuje wam wszystkim oprócz Kelly.. Sylvia zaczyna płakać.. W samolocie Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png RJ czeka na odpalenie katapulty przez Alice. Żegna się ze wszystkimi. RJ: '''Sylvia.. Wygrasz to.. '''Sylvia: '''Z kim ja będe plotkowała.. '''RJ: Kelly? Udław się wsyzstkim co weźmiesz do buzi. Kelly pokazała język. RJ: 'Victor? Nie znałam się ale mam dla ciebie prezent.. Masz tu numer do Avalon. Dała mi kiedyś.. ''Victor zrobił ( ^.^) '' '''Victor: '''Dzięki, Jesteś wielka! ''Wszyscy odeszli. RJ zatrzymała tylko Kendala. '''RJ: Kendal? Nie zapomniałam o tobie.. Kendal: Przepraszam cię ale.. RJ złapała Kendala i pocałowała go.. Romantyczna muzyczka zaczeła grać.. RJ: '''Wystarczy takie pożeganie? '''Kendal: Do pożegania dołącze specjalny prezent dla ciebie.. Kendal i RJ zaczeli się całować aż Chef zabrał RJ i wsadził do armatki po czym ją wystrzelił.. (W powietrzu) 'RJ:' Mój numer to 698.765.124 Kendal: Zadzwonie! Alice: I tak oto została już czwórka. Druga para TAW powstała i szybko się rozłączyła.. Kolejny odcinek może przyniesie kolejne niespodzianki. Przekonać się możecie tylko oglądając The Adventures of the World. Ekskluzywny klip RJ w powietrzu patrzyła się na samochody . 'RJ: '''Wow! Ten samochód wygląda zupełnie jak mój.. Tak samo jak mój ma narysowany widelec z diabłem na masce.. Mamo?!.. Tato?! ''Z samochodu wyjrzała osoba po czym wyjeła karabin i przedziurawiła spadochron.. '''RJ: '''Taaak! Tak się prosi rodziców żeby w czasie wycieczek zabezpieczały samochód! KONIEC! Fajny odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny